nrddfandomcom-20200213-history
New Kid on the Block
New Kid on the Block is the twenty-fifth episode in Season 2 of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It first aired on July 30, 2016 to 1.65 million viewers. Plot Summary When new neighbors move next door, the Harper Quads are instantly drawn to Syd, the kid in their age. They spy on her and try to befriend her in hopes that she will let them hangout in her treehouse. However, Syd has already been warned to beware of the Harper Quads because of their reputation in the block. Full Plot Dawn is walking in the hallway past her brothers' bedroom when she notices them in the tub using binoculars to look through the window. She goes in to stop them. She tells them that they're not supposed to be spying on their neighbors. The FBI was very clear! The boys tell her that the FBI was clear about the old neighbors. They said nothing about the new neighbors. These are new neighbors and they have a kid the same age as the quads. On hearing that, Dawn quickly pushes the boys away and grabs the binoculars to spy on the neighbors. She sees a cute teenage girl in the neighbors' house. This is the moment The Harper Quads have been waiting for. That girl is their ticket to the neighbor's tree house. The quads decide to befriend her so that she will invite them to the tree house. But it's not like that's the only reason they want to be friends with her. Of course not! The new girl joins Edgewood School where the quads go. The quads look for her and introduce themselves to her. Her name is Syd and she's very sweet. However, after learning that these are "the quadruplets next door," Syd quickly makes an excuse to get away from them. The quads start wondering why she doesn't want to be near them? Do they smell? They do a quick "pit check" where they smell each other's armpits to confirm that they don't smell. But, from now on, they agree to be checking their own pits. The quads start following Syd around but whenever she sees them, she runs away from them. They conclude that she's just not a nice person but Mae tells them how sweet Syd is. When the quads finally get a chance to ask Cyd why she's avoiding them, she tells them that it's because of their reputation. Her parents and neighbors warned her to stay away from the quadruplets next door. They're a bad influence. The quads are disappointed. Why would people think that they have bad reputation? Later at home, the quads ask their mom, Anne if they're bad kids. Anne says they're not bad kids but then she starts listing all the terrible things the quads have done like breaking into Candice Parker's bus; getting kicked out of summer camp; being banned from hospitals and so on. But no, they're not bad kids. Because if they're bad kids, that would make her and Tom bad parents and they're not bad parents. Anne's response makes the quads realize that they are not as good kids as they thought they were. But, they conclude that they're just victims of circumstances. They agree that their lives are so interesting that people could actually make a TV show about them. At that point, they start arguing about what the name of the show would be. The quads continue fighting over the name of the show on their way to Syd's house to prove that they're not bad kids. Nicky is the only one who suggests that it would be called "Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn" but they all laugh at him saying no one would watch that. They agree to fight about it later. At Syd's house, they explain their case to Syd. Syd comes clean. She tells them that she used to be a bad kid at her old school. Her parents have threatened to take her to boarding school if she messes up at the new school. She's worried that hanging with the Harper quads would make her go back to being a bad girl. The quads give her pie and set up a croquet game to prove that they are good friends. However, Dicky fails to set up the table correctly. So, when Syd hits the ball, the table dips, causing the ball to fly all the way to Harper's yard and hit Anne. The quads and Syd hide quickly so that Anne doesn't find out who hit her. After realizing that the woman they hit is the quads' own mom, Syd concludes that the quads are really cold. The quads try to explain their case, using that as an example of being victims of circumstances. But to their surprise, Syd likes it. She misses being bad! And now dark Syd is back! She starts hitting the balls randomly to destroy as much stuff as she can. The next day Syd comes to school dressed in black and thanks the quads for helping her turn bad again. The quads become concerned about Syd turning bad. They can't help but feel that it was their fault. If Syd gets into trouble in school, she will have to move to boarding school. And the quads will lose their chances of going to the treehouse. But it's not like that's the only reason they want to be friends with her. Syd doesn't even want to hangout with them anymore because they're too good for her. Apparently when she's good, the quads are not good enough for her; and when she's bad, the quads are not bad enough. The quads try to change her back but Syd gets out of control. To make things worse, Syd steals their math teacher's answer book. To save Syd from getting caught, the quads agree to steal the answer book back from Syd and return it before their teacher notices. Later that night, Dawn goes alone to Syd's treehouse to steal the answer book back while Syd is away. Her brothers are left in the house spying around the treehouse to warn her in case Syd approaches. Unfortunately, she had left her phone behind. So, the quads are unable to warn her of Syd. Syd gets into the treehouse and finds Dawn stealing the answer book. She confronts Dawn for breaking in. Dawn explains to her that they want to save Syd because they don't want her to get in trouble. She advises Syd to look for another hobby like painting birdhouses as she used to when she was good. Syd agrees to let Dawn help her with the painting. Dawn's brothers are watching from their house and can't see clearly or hear what the girls are talking about. So, when they see Syd showing Dawn where the paint can, the boys assume that Syd is attacking her. They freak out. When the red paint splashes across the treehouse window, the boys conclude that it's Dawn's blood. They freak out even more and run towards the treehouse to stop Syd from killing their sister. On arriving, they realize that Dawn is alive and all they saw was red paint. Syd and the quads apologize to each other in the treehouse. They are surprised that the treehouse is not going down even though Syd had told them that it can only hold up to two people. But then a feather lands on the treehouse and the entire thing comes down. With the treehouse destroyed, the quads have no need to hangout with Syd, painting birdhouses. But they feel compelled to stick around because they had said repeatedly that the treehouse is not the only reason they want to be friends with her. But when the table collapses the quads leave in a hurry. Cast Main Cast *Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper *Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper *Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper *Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper *Allison Munn as Anne Harper Recurring Cast *Kyla Drew Simmons as Mae Valentine Guest Cast *Ashley Liao as Syd Absent Cast * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper Continuity *Anne lists some of the shenanigans that the Harper Quads have done in previous episodes including: **Starting a secret club in the garage that sent off a rodeo bull through the living room wall in No Ifs, Ands, or But-ers. **Getting kicked out of summer camp in Unhappy Campers. **Being banned from every doctor's office in the state in M.D. Day. **Breaking into Candice Parker's tour in I Want Candace. **Renting their garage to a rock band in Rock 'n' Rules. **Getting trapped in a dumpster in the mall in Mall in the Family. **Being banned from restaurants within 10 mile radius in Doggy Door Afternoon. *Having other characters list the bad things the quads have done becomes a recurring theme in Season 3 episodes including Quadshank Redemption, Quad for Teacher. *The quads talk about how their lives are so adventurous that they could have a show about them. In Keeping Up With the Quadashians, they create their own reality show called Hanging with the Harpers. Trivia *The quads debated about potential names for their show: *#Dawn suggests "DAWN... Nicky, Ricky, Dicky". *#Ricky suggests "RICKY... Dawn, Dicky, Nicky". *#Dicky says it would simply be "Dicky". *#Nicky says it would be called "Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn", which is the actual title of the show, although the other quads think this is a silly name. *This episode is the second of Tom's three episode absence. *This is the only episode to break the fourth wall. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2016